


The Pounding Of Hearts

by Jesus_Christ_Speaks_0



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add a slash if i continue this fic and end up putting napoleon and boo together, May turn into multi-chapter, Spoilers for Part 1 Episode 6, Violence, dialogue from show used, i'll add tags as they apply, relationship tags are as in friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesus_Christ_Speaks_0/pseuds/Jesus_Christ_Speaks_0
Summary: A canon compliment to Part 1 Episode 6 when Boo finds Napoleon.





	1. Eternal Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Funeral Suits song.
> 
> I felt an urge to write and stayed up late writing this out when I was supposed to be sleeping... oops. 
> 
> Again I wrote this without a beta reader cause it's late and I'm impulsive and just wanna sleep now so I'm sorry if there's mistakes.
> 
> The first section is all directly from the show so you can skip over it if you don't need context. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_Shao threw Napoleon to the ground once they got to his place._

_"Boo, drop a record, loud." He commanded and Boo followed by grabbing a record. Shao struggled with Napoleon, keeping him pinned to the ground. " you a gang dude, right? So you know what an apache line is." Napoleon weakly fought to get Shao's hand off of him. "They beat you for a whole song to jump you in. Right?" Ra shifted uncomfortably, it didn't feel right. "Then we handing you over to my man Wolf." Boo stood watching the scene before him, unsure what to do until Shao turned to him. "Boo, drop that record, come over here and smack his ass." Boo listened and dropped the record, causing music began blasting as Shao roughly lifted Napoleon off the ground by his hair. "Get your ass up!" Boo ran over to them as Shao turned back to him. "Come on! Smack his ass! Smack him, Boo, come on! You got it, Boo, come one"_

_Boo started at him like he was gonna go for it but then he looked into Napoleon's watery eyes and felt sick, this didn't seem right. His eyes had widened and he seemed to be panicking worse then he should have._

_"Alright. Alright. Stop." Napoleon begged, dropping all his weight._

_"Smack him Boo, come on. Come on." Shao encouraged._

_"Not this song!" Shao let him drop to the ground, into his knees._

_"I can't hit him like that." Boo cried, backing off._

_"This song..." he cried, hugging himself and shifting on the ground._

_"Hey, look, this ain't right." Boo stated, sitting down._

_"He loves this song." Napoleon sobbed, cries raking through his whole body._

_"What the fuck are you crying about?" Shao questioned, kneeling down to Napoleon's view and hitting the side of his head. "Hey, why you crying, motherfucker?"_

_"Please, no more." he begged._

_"We ain't even get started yet."_

_"I can't-" Napoleon chocked out, grasping at his heart._

_"You supposed to be hard," Shao stated in confusion, "Stop crying! Stop crying!" He clapped._

_"Th-they--" he stammered._

_"They who?"_

_"I know stuff. I know it, that's why he killed my brothers." He sniffles out._

_"Stop sniveling, motherfucker! Pull yourself together. Tell me, who the fuck is he, and what the fuck do you know?" Shao demanded._

_"I know he... he set up Fat Annie," Napoleon tried to explain, "He payed the warlords to do it. Please I don't wanna die."  
"I don't want him to kill me!" He cried as he rocked himself back and forth._

_"Yo, who is he?" Shaolin asked softer this time._

_"No, I don't know. He smokes cigars and he drives a Buick. Red. And he always played this song." Napoleon let out with another sob._

_"Wolf. That motherfucker." Shao sighed._

\-----------------------  
"Please-" Napoleon continued to cry.

"Alright, we're done. Go on." Shao states, defeated at the new information.

Napoleon's body continued to shake with sobs as he rocked himself back and forth on his knees.

Shao scratched the back of his neck and then brought his hands down over his face, trying to think on his feet. "Hey, we're done. We're done, kid, you can leave now."

"Turn the song off, Ra," Boo suggested as he approached Napoleon's shaking form. Ra immediately stood and rushed over to the record player to stop the music. Shao stepped back to give Boo room, hoping he had figured out how to handle the situation, that maybe since they were near same age Boo would have a better grasp at it.

\----------------------  
Boo crouched down in front of Napoleon. "Hey, Napoleon," he said gently, trying to get his attention. The music stopped and Napoleon looked up, his eyes still wild and wide with panic. Boo put his hands up passively, kneeling down before him so they could see eye to eye. "We ain't gonna hurt you. You can leave now. It's alright."

He looked like he was about to breakdown sobbing again. "N-no th-they'll kill me-e if I go out there."

Before Shao knew what he was doing he spoke- "you can stay here with me then."

Napoleon looked up at him in immense confusion.  
"What?" Boo and Ra both exclaimed, staring at him with their jaws dropped open.

"I mean, only if he wants to. You don't gotta stay with me, but if... like... I don't know... if you're scared, you can stay with me," Shao stammered out, "I'm gonna tell Annie about Wolf, but, I get it... If you're still scared I mean... That's all." He shifted awkwardly, flexing his arms in and out as he talked, hitting his fists together awaiting a response nervously.

Boo knew better than to dwell on it, Shao rarely let himself appear soft, he was always deflecting with anger, so before he could change his mind, Boo took over for him. "How's that sound to you? Would you want to stay here, Napoleon?"

"You'd really let me?" Napoleon's face seemed to light up with some hope.

"Yeah, of course, kid. We- I didn't mean for you to get so scared."

"Yeah, we owe you," Boo added.

"Thank you." Napoleon exclaimed weakly, the corners of his mouth shifting upwards into a small smile.

He probably was tired after his breakdown, Boo figured. "You'll be safe here, I promise." Boo placed his hand on Napoleon's shoulder and squeezed him reassuringly as Dizzie did to him many times in the past.

"Wait, Shao?" Ra addressed quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Where's he gonna sleep? This place ain't exactly hotel material." Ra looked around, he was right, there wasn't much for him.

"Uh..." Shao turned trying to solve the puzzle as well.

"I could sleep on the couch," Napoleon chimed in.

"You sure? There's a room up top if you-"

"I'd rather stay in here. I mean if that's ok? I- I didn't really have a real room or bed before so this is already much better."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, that's fine!" Shao reassured. "Are you tired? You- you've been through a lot today."

"Yeah." Napoleon sighed.

"Alright, I'll get you a pillow and blanket." Shao started to head off into the other room.

"Wait, Shao," Ra interrupted his journey, making him turn back around. "We never actually introduced ourselves."

"Oh yeah. Um, I'm Shao, and this is Ra Ra," he said gesturing to Ra and then Boo- "and this is Boo Boo."

Boo stuck his hand out for a proper handshake and Napoleon laughed lightly, "and I'm Napoleon." He took Boo's hand with a smile.

"Me and Boo are blood. So we should probably both be heading home, actually, before our parents get mad."

"Aw come on!" Boo flapped his hands down in frustration.

"Nah, Ra's right, the Fantastic Four Plus One can't perform if you two get in trouble. We're gonna go to sleep now anyway, right Napoleon?" Shao cut in.

"Yeah, thanks Boo and Ra."

"No problem. We'll come by tomorrow as soon as we can, alright?" Boo suggested with a smile.

"Ok," Napoleon smiled back.

They walked over to the door and Napoleon got up off the floor and examined his new home.

Ra pulled Shao over to the side before exiting. "Look, he's probably not gonna be doing too well after everything that happened," he whispered.

"I know."

"Yeah you better, don't hurt him anymore than he's already been. You're gonna have to be there for him. It's like how Magneto went through hell with things like World War II and afterwards needed help keeping himself on track to be a good guy. Napoleon seems harmless but he'll probably need help taking care of himself and keeping calm."

"I know, I'll try my best to help him."

"Ok, come on Boo."

"Bye Napoleon!" Boo called out.

"Bye Boo!"

  
\----------------------  
Once Boo and Ra left, Shao headed back on his route to get a blanket and pillow. When he came back out Napoleon was looking at his records stack and record players.  
"What do you think?"

"They're cool."

"Yeah? I'll have to show you what I like to do with them then later. Here, how about we both go to sleep for now?" He handed Napoleon the blanket and pillow.

"Ok, goodnight Shao."

"Night, Napoleon. Come and get me if you need anything during the night, ok?"

"Alright."

 


	2. Cages of Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnndddd I wrote a second chapter!   
> I finished this one off in a way that leaves me room to continue so I'll probably write at least one more for this fanfic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Shao woke up to sounds of the city, he had gotten through the night fine except for a strange dream where Napoleon was living with him and Wolf was the one who hired the Savage Warlords... He quickly tried think of his schedule for the day with his drowsy mind and then decided he could probably get away with sleeping a little while longer. He pushed his head back into his pillow and pulled the blanket up to his face, snuggling into it and enjoying the peacefulness of sleep. But as soon as he started to drift back into it there was a loud crash coming from the other room. He jumped up at the suddenness of the noise, his heart beating fast, prepared to fight... when he realized that wasn't a dream he had last night.

There was a Savage Warlord living with him, and he was currently wrecking havoc on Shao's place. He sighed and sat up, why did he let that little motherfucker live with him again? He knew the answer not far down but he really wanted to sleep for at least a couple more minutes. Annoyed, he sluggishly got out of bed and walked out into the other room.

When Shao walked in, Napoleon was trying desperately to pick up a series of fallen objects while quietly exclaiming a series of "shit"s. He didn't seem to notice that anyone entered the room until Shao yawned, to which he immediately whipped around to spot the source. "Fuck! I'm so sorry, it was an accident. I swear!" He broke out, lip quivering slightly.

Shao studied Napoleon's face, he looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept at all, really. Then he looked down at the half cleaned up mess on the floor, it wasn't bad, nothing actually broke from the looks of it. When he brought his gaze back up to Napoleon he noticed that his eyes were beginning to water and he was shaking slightly. _Shit_ , he was probably petrified waiting for a response, Shao realized. The kid was panicking over nothing, what was it Ra said before? _Magneto_. He was failing. "Don't worry about it, kid. It's fine, all of that is junk anyway," he quickly stated.

Napoleon let out a breath of air and placed down the things he was already holding. Shao walked over to the couch and signaled Napoleon to follow him with a nod of his head. The kid edged over to the other couch to sit across from him, grabbing the pillow he slept on and hugging it to his stomach.

_Magneto_. He needed to make sure Napoleon was okay but he didn't know how to ask in a way that would get a real answer. "Did you sleep? You look like hell." He mentally hit himself, was that really the best he could do?

"Everything was fine, like the couch was comfortable, I just didn't sleep well I guess."

_Alright, not too bad then._ He took his own previous mental assault upon himself back. Shao nodded in understanding. "Was it like nightmares? Every time you closed your eyes you were back at Les Inferno?"

Napoleon looked shocked. "Yeah." He nodded. "And I kept thinking he'd show up here. I mean, I know he doesn't know I'm here or anything but I don't know. It was all I could think about."

"I used to have trouble sleeping all the time too," he explained.

"How'd you make it stop?" His face brightened with hope.

"I don't know. It went away with time, I guess." He replied, to which Napoleon frowned at. "I can talk to Ra, though. He's usually smart about things, maybe he'll have an idea how to help you."

"Thank you." Napoleon smiled.

Shao looked him over, he was still wearing his Savage Warlords jacket and dirty clothes from yesterday, his hair looked like things could be growing in it, and his skin was coated in dirt and dust. "How bout you take a shower and I go talk to Boo and Ra to figure some new clothes out for you, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, its no problem, little man, come on." He showed him to the bathroom.

\---------------  
"Shao! How's Napoleon?" Boo asked the minute Shao came up to the shop.

"He ain't great, couldn't sleep at all. Where's Ra-Ra?"

"Inside. Here, I'll grab him." He leaned his broom on the wall and disappeared into the store building.

A minute later Boo and Ra exited together and the three of them walked around the corner.

Shao turned to Ra the second they entered the alleyway. "So, Ra. Napoleon wasn't able to sleep at all last night but I ain't got any ideas to help him." Shao explained when they stopped walking.

"Where is he now? You sure you should be leaving him alone?" Ra questioned.

Shao shrugged, "I don't know but I can't always be watching him," he explained, "He's taking a shower right now but he's gonna need clothes. Got anything you think'll fit him?"

"Probably." Ra nodded. "We can go check now if you want."

"Yeah that'd be good. Just swing by the temple as soon as you can. I can give him some of my clothes to wear just so he has something clean to put on but it'll be big on him, kid is small."

Ra looked ready to turn on his heels and head down to his house but Boo started talking before he could, Shao smiled, Boo was definitely fond of the little Savage Warlord. "Did he talk to you much?" He began his interrogation.

"No, not that much. I asked him about how he was holding up but all I really got was that he's not sleeping."

"How's he seem other than that?" Boo frowned worryingly.

"Kids, jumpy. Woke up to him knocking over some shit by accident and he seemed like he was gonna wet himself." Boo opened his mouth to reply but Shao already could tell what he was gonna ask. "Don't worry, I talked to him and let him know that it don't matter any. He seemed to calm down after that."

Boo seemed overly relieved, _damn,_ how incapable did the kid think he was? "Good. You should head back, he's probably scared on his own," Boo responded.

"Yeah I'll do that." Before they could start to leave Shao realized he never ended up getting a useful answer from Ra. "Wait, Ra?"

"Hm?"

"Think about if you got any ideas of how to help Napoleon and let me know. He's gotta be able to sleep."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." He made a mental note then turned and started walkign with Boo, "We'll stop by soon!" He called back.

Shao smiled to himself, what were they now? Some cult for helping traumatized gang affiliated kids, having secret meetings in the alleys? He wondered if Ra or Boo told the other two of Fantastic 4 plus 1 yet, they'd have to find out soon if they haven't already

\-------------  
Shao headed back to the temple to find Napoleon's skinny body standing unsure with a towel wrapped around him.

"Here." Shao motioned him to follow him to his room. "They'll be big on you but until Ra and Boo come with something better you can wear some of mine," he explained as he pulled out some sweatpants and a shirt.

"Thanks." Napoleon accepted the clothes with clear a slight blush reaching his cheeks.

Shao studied him for a second to check to make sure everything was as okay as it could be. He looked different now that he was clean but his hair was still very tangled at the ends. Shao reached out and gently tried to move his fingers through the ends of Napoleon's long hair. He flinched in response to the unexpected action but seemed fine so Shao didn't pull away, it didn't seem like any amount of conditioner would get through it. The kid must've not taken care of it at all when he was with the gang.

"Actually, before you get dressed, would you want me to cut your hair for you?" He offered.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice."

They both walked back over into the bathroom and Shao instructed him to sit on the edge of the tub. He dug through a drawer until he found his scissors and then got in the in bathtub and crouched down behind Napoleon.

"You know," he began as he moved his hands through Napoleon's damp hair, looking for a good place to cut up to, "Dizzie, he's this weird kid you haven't met yet, he's really strange so I don't know how accurate he is... but one time he told me that the ancient Chinese saw cutting hair to mean something like putting the past behind you, starting a new life, or something like that." He found the right place and indicated to Napoleon with a light tap. "Here good?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "I'm more than ready to start a new life, so I hope your weird friend is right," Napoleon laughed quietly.

Shao smiled at that and began to cut the kid's long ass hair. "To a new life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you wanna see happen in the next chapter, I'm always looking for new ideas.
> 
> Comments and likes always encourage me to write more so tell me what you think!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @aplasticbagdrifting
> 
> -Lucien out


End file.
